Jones Drabbles
by TheMarshmaloWizardGhostCookie
Summary: A series of drabbles that center around the life of Indiana Jones and his family. ON HIATUS!
1. Stories

A

_**A.N: This is what happens on a Sunday night with nothing to do but play Guitar Hero. Just a series of drabbles about Indiana Jones, centered on Mutt and Indy. So sit back, grab some popcorn, and enjoy.**_

_**I don't own Indiana Jones or any of its characters.**_

_**Jones Drabbles**_

"Dad, you're lying," Mutt said, exasperated. "The Ark of the Covenant, there's no way!!"

"Mutt, it's true. I can barely believe it myself, but it's true," The elder Jones replied.

They had been discussing Indiana's past adventures, and Mutt couldn't seem to believe the fact that Indiana Jones, his own father, had discovered the Ark of the Covenant, AND saved it from the Nazis!

"But it's impossible! You got past Nazis, including Hitler himself, and found the Ark?!" Mutt waved his hands wildly in the air.

"Well he did think I wanted his autograph,"

"Dad!"

"You know, Junior, I'm pretty surprised. You traveled across the world in search of your Mother and Ox, sword-fought between two moving vehicles in a high speed chase, witnessed extraterrestrial beings fly into another dimension, and you can't seem to grasp that I found the Ark of the Covenant. Why is that?" Indiana questioned with genuine curiosity.

"I don't know. I guess it's because it's, well, God we're talking about here, and He's, like, well, GOD! That's pretty big!" Mutt tried to explain himself, but he ended up waving his hands around some more.

"If you think that's big, wait until I tell you about the Holy Grail," Indy said with a smile.

"DAD!" Mutt exclaimed, collapsing on the couch.


	2. Names

A

_**A.N.: Yeah, you guys are lucky Cox Communications screwed up the internet and Digital Cable, or you wouldn't be reading this chapter. So there. pouts**_

_**I don't own Indiana Jones or any characters. pouts some more**_

"So, why Indiana?" Mutt asked Indy.

"So, why Mutt?" Indy countered. They replied at the same time.

"My dog." They stared at each other. There were a few moments of complete silence at the dinner table…

Before Marion began to laugh.

_**Yes, I know, crappiest chapter in the history of Indiana Jones fanfiction, but what else do you expect at 1:30 in the morning?! Flames make me laugh, so go on ahead if that floats your boat!**_


	3. Clothes

A

_**A.N: Again, there was nothing else to do but play Guitar Hero. Enjoy.**_

_**I don't own Indiana Jones.**_

"Dad?" Mutt asked his father one day, walking into Indy's study.

"Yeah, junior?" Indiana replied.

"Don't call me that. Why do you wear that fedora whenever you're on one of your…adventures?" Mutt looked at the aforementioned hat sitting on his father's desk.

Indy thought for a moment.

"I don't know, Mutt. I've never really thought about it. I guess it's because when I went on my first 'adventure', as you called it, I wore it. The hat just stayed after that," he told his son, fingering the worn leather fedora with care.

"Oh."

A few minutes of content silence.

"Hey, kid?" Indiana asked.

"Yeah, Dad?"

"Why do you wear that jacket?" He said with a smirk.

"Very funny, Dad! I'm not ready to tell you the story behind this jacket yet." Mutt replied, walking into his room.


	4. Author's Note Don't kill me!

Sigh…I never wanted to put an Author's Note on this story, but I must inform you that I am having severe writers block

_**Sigh…I never wanted to put an Author's Note on this story, but I must inform you that I am having severe writers block. Also, on July 12- July 20**__**th**__**, I will be in Florida and will be unable to update. If you have any Ideas for my story, that would be greatly appreciated, and you would be rewarded with Honeydukes chocolate and Butterbeer! Sorry, no Firewhiskey for minors!!**_

_**Remember to send in your ideas!!**_

_**:TheMarshmalloWizardGhostCookie:**_


	5. Another AN but it's important

Uh, hi, everybody

Uh, hi, everybody. I'm not here to write, but to discuss something. A flame. On my profile, I posted a list of stereotypes in the world. I posted them for people to read and UNDERSTAND that there is stereotype in the world, and to acknowledge it and help rid the world of it. It meant no harm at all. Unfortunately, I got a flame today for it. I don't understand why…here's the flame:

_Your username is so stupid it isn't funny, your fanfiction is pretty much _

_below mediocre, and you don't even respect people for the fanfiction they _

_right. If that atheist could type, he can write all the Jesus/Hitler yaoi he _

_ wants to. _

_And worst man in history? How stupid are you? _

_Hitler was the first man to create the first breast and lung cancer _

_foundations, he was kind to women and never saw them as sex objects, everyday _

_he would stop his work for a few minutes to pay attention to his dog Blondi, _

_He left the Israel Jews alone, he loved children and animals and tried to keep _

_the German people from smoking. _

_DO SOME RESEARCH. _

_Name ONE good thing that Stalin, Mao, Jong il, Pol pot, or Casto did for his _

_people. _

_Are those viens popping in your forehead yet, getting off for no reason? _

_Mad just because I'm right? :) _

_Stereotypes exsist because it's something that people actually do. Most Gays _

_DO have aids, Most Indians DO own convenience stores, and most black people _

_ARE on welfare. The term "Stereotype" is just used to make people fell better _

_about what they do. _

_Grow a sense of humor that isn't incapacitated and moronic and get the _

_over the world, it take all kinds to make a world, ALL kinds. _

I don't know why this person did this, but it upsets me greatly.

To my loyal readers: I. DO. NOT. STEREOTYPE. I put those on my profile to show people how terrible it is.

To the Flamer: YOU. HURT. ME. I cried because of you. I hope you feel happy about that.

STEREOTYPE IS TERRIBLE!!


End file.
